1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument panel structure in a vehicle which accommodates an air bag module for a passenger seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag module is operable for inflating and developing an inflated air bag in a passenger compartment upon collision of the vehicle so as to hold and protect an occupant. In general, an air bag module for a driver's seat is mounted at a central portion of a steering wheel, and an air bag module for a passenger's seat is mounted within an instrument panel. When the air bag module for the passenger's seat is operated, the air bag is inflated by high pressure gas generated by an inflator which, in addition to inflating the bag, pushes the bag and opens a lid mounted on an upper surface of the instrument panel. Thus, the air bag is developed and inflated into the compartment along a rear surface of a front windshield.
When a bar code indicated on the air bag module is read by a bar code reader, or the air bag module is attached to or removed from the instrument panel during maintenance, or the like, it is necessary to remove a glove box mounted at a lower portion of a side surface of the instrument panel adjacent the compartment so as to provide an opening sufficient to insert the bar code reader, or an impact wrench, through such opening.
However, if an operator attempts to access the air bag module through the opening for the glove box defined in the lower portion of the side of the instrument panel, he or she must bend his or her body and assume an uncomfortable attitude, resulting in a significantly inferior work position.